


Look at the Moon

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: Hermione and Luna laid in the field, looking up at the stars, their hands entwined between them. Their rings glinted in the moonlight.





	Look at the Moon

The night sky was lit up with glittering stars that reflected in Luna's eyes. She was laying next to Hermione, her feet by the brunette's head, looking up at the stars. They were on a checkered blanket that Luna had picked out, their hands entwined between them. Their silver rings glinted and danced in the corner of Hermione's vision, but she was more focused on the blonde next to her.

Hermione was enchanted by Luna's gray eyes, the way they lit up when a shooting star went by, the way they widened when Luna found a constellation. This was where Hermione wanted to be, with the woman she loved in the middle of a field full of flowers.

"Ohh, look!" Luna gasped, sitting up abruptly.

Hermione smiled slightly. She had expected Luna to do that, like she always did when they came here. The pair always came to the field where Luna's old house used to be on their anniversary. It was all their own – no interruptions or odd looks from family members.

"Look at the moon, Hermione!" Luna continued excitedly.

It was the grin on Hermione's face that made Luna roll her eyes in fond exasperation.

"I am," Hermione replied, sighing in that purposely sappy way that always made Luna smile.

Luna leaned down and Hermione met her half-way, letting their lips brush. Hermione closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Luna's, breathing in the scent of freshly-mown grass, which Hermione had found out was actually Luna's shampoo after they moved in together.

Hermione breathed in the scent of her Luna, her home. Her heart had never felt so happy. Luna's hands cupped Hermione's face and the pair opened their eyes.

"Dance with me," Luna said breathily.

This was something she liked to do with Hermione, who didn't really like dancing. The brunette especially didn't enjoy dancing when people were watching, but it was just Luna.

Luna, who had seen her sobbing her eyes out after they found out that the Grangers had died. Luna, who held Hermione close at night and stroked her hair until she fell asleep. Luna, the woman who would wake up in the middle of the night so she could go cuddle with Hermione when she fell asleep on the couch. Luna, the person she exchanged vows with in front of their families when they were eighteen.

It didn't matter if Luna saw Hermione dance, because they would dance  _together_  and they would be safe.

"Anything for you," Hermione breathed back, earning a smile from her wife.

It didn't matter that there wasn't any music, or that they kept messing up, all that mattered was that they were there.  _Together_.


End file.
